


Pulsar

by SmolGoatAne



Category: Original Work, Original work - Future Ignici
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Demonic cyberpunk setting, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Height Differences, Inspired by the game Shin Megami Tensei: IMAGINE, Sci-Fi Fantasy, Size Difference, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Soft references to abrahamic religions and history, enjoy the lore ride, light shin megami tensei references
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24347593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolGoatAne/pseuds/SmolGoatAne
Summary: Dois mercenários conseguem um tempo para descansar, entre missões. Eles discutem o passado, quando se conheceram pela primeira vez, e o que o futuro os reserva. Aos poucos, a conversa toda dá espaço para sentimentos mais profundos.Esta é uma história com personagens originais, mas com toda a ambientação e eles próprios inspirados por um jogo online antigo chamado Shin Megami Tensei: IMAGINE. Há uma versão da história em inglês no meu perfil,também.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	Pulsar

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Pulse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24347254) by [SmolGoatAne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolGoatAne/pseuds/SmolGoatAne)
  * A translation of [Pulse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24347254) by [SmolGoatAne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolGoatAne/pseuds/SmolGoatAne). 



> Opa! Esse texto (e personagens) tem uns 9 anos. Revisava um pouco de vez em nunca, e com 2020 e o coronalipse voltei aos textos.
> 
> Os temas e desafios to texto são consentimento, impressões sensoriais, worldbuilding, e a narrativa alternando livremente o ponto de vista e "estilo" de cada personagem entre parágrafos (certamente há uma regra por aí dizendo que isto é um CRIME). 
> 
> Um exemplo dessa narrativa é como os personagens são descritos: Titã é descrito majoritariamente por memórias e impressões, pois essas vêm da percepção de Éden, que não é tão visual. Ela, enquanto isso, tem uma descrição visual bem completa, pois TItã tem uma memória fotográfica. TEM UNS EROTISMO SUTIL ACONTECENDO FICA O ALERTA VLW
> 
> ♦ Ambientação ♦  
> Clima cyberpunk com fantasia leve, sob a forma de demônios, artefatos e magia leve.  
> É um universo bastante inspirado em Shin Megami Tensei, pois a ideia toda dos personagens veio numa época em que estava jogando. Então pode ser entendido como um universo alternativo de MegaTen, apesar de não ser necessário saber nada da franquia para ler. Tentei explicar o mundo de maneira interessante e fluída. :)
> 
> Os personagens são uma humana e um demônio, que trabalham há uns anos como uma dupla de mercenários para uma organização.
> 
> Há mais ilustrações e infos recentes De Titã e Éden no meu [blog de arte.](https://anebarone.tumblr.com/tagged/titan-and-eden)
> 
> Enjoy!

[Playlist cyberpunk pra animar o rolê](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5GIeJjXZfONn4La1Gq9h9L?si=zbSQ79CESoe4OCVFIEo8LQ)

[Pós-punk que me faz pensar na voz + construção Titã nos momentos de BAD dele. Quando ele acha que VAI MORRE E NAO AGUENTA MAIS AQUELE DIACHO DE TEMPLO VÉIO](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EiAea-eY9_g)

* * *

O corpo afundando no couro branco da poltrona, dedos curvados sobre a tela de acrílico no braço do assento.

Painéis de vidro cobriam parte das paredes do cômodo. Serviam de telas, portas ou janelas que podiam ser deslizados na direção desejada. Os painéis na parede mais larga do cômodo serviam como portas, abrindo caminho para uma varanda estreita e o parapeito - depois à vista do abismo de outras varandas e hóspedes, terminando nas vias suspensas da área-comum. 

Ali, as silhuetas pequenas de alguns caçadores fumavam. 

A área-comum era uma plataforma que unia todos os complexos de apartamentos e dava vista para o panorama da cidade, tornando-se uma opção desejada para os encontros dos hóspedes e os momentos de insônia.

Mais além de tudo, no panorama, estavam as luzes infernais das outras construções e tráfego de veículos. Sempre havia algum movimento, apesar da hora tardia. De vez em quando faróis relampeavam por baixo da densa neblina.

Quem estivesse na varanda do apartamento, e olhando para baixo, teria dificuldade em enxergar o chão da cidade. Veria apenas as outras janelas, aeromóveis, as vias suspensas para os veículos e transeuntes sem acesso aéreo - e a neblina, mesclando todos.

Dali de dentro, a cidade era inaudível. O apartamento estava escuro e silencioso. 

Aqueles hóspedes também eram caçadores.

Da poltrona no centro do quarto, o homem virou o rosto à paisagem ignorada. A cabeça toda estava coberta por um elmo dourado. O equipamento era uma adaptação fantasiosa e de aparência cerimonial de uma Gálea antiga, mas com uma adição diferente à referência histórica: Uma viseira forjada como um leão adornado, rugindo. Era uma pessoa grande, vestindo uma armadura de design destoante a aquele ambiente sem detalhes e angular. Uma longa capa vermelha se projetava dos ombros para o chão, envolvendo parte da poltrona.

A vestimenta parecia uma fantasia, mas não era o tipo de coisa que teriam coragem de dizer na frente dele.

A seção de painéis e telas modulares da parede adjacente às janelas mostrou um texto luminoso, respondendo ao leve roçar dos dedos dele na tela de um painel da poltrona. O monitor informava que a temperatura do andar havia caído um grau na última hora. O peito de sua armadura reluziu em dourado no reflexo do vidro, projetando sua persona na vista da cidade.

O deslizar de um cartão de chave acionou o mecanismo da porta. Um som de notificação curto anunciou o evento, e o conhecido ruído de estática, vindo do corredor externo, confirmou a presença de Éden. Aberta a porta, a luz do corredor projetou a sombra humana no quarto. 

Ela entrou, deixou o cartão ao balcão e tateou alguns comandos no dispositivo preso ao punho—que respondeu em ondas diferentes de estática antes de silenciar e apagar o visor. Éden parou de se mexer completamente por alguns segundos, expirou e caminhou em sua direção: 

\- Titã. Quase assustei. Você subiu faz tempo?

Ele não respondeu verbalmente, acenando que “não” com a máscara. Voltou o olhar da paisagem lentamente até Éden, a acompanhando enquanto ela espalhava pertences e apertava painéis pelo quarto.

Ela deixou sacolas com garrafas na bancada. Levantou o capuz e tirou o casaco - um velho companheiro de guerra, preto, longo e cheio de bolsos e remendos. Fez que o penduraria nas costas de uma cadeira e parou no meio da decisão, batendo os dentes e ativando mais monitores da parede. Voltou a vestir o casaco.

Éden seguia a moda urbana local: Uma meia-calça grossa, um vestido de lã em camadas com bolsos, colado no corpo, e botas macias e acolchoadas. Ela gostava de azul e preto, e tinha peças majoritariamente dessas duas cores. Tinha uma pequena mochila de viagem com os documentos, cabos para diversos dispositivos, cartões - e alguns revólveres, facas e bebidas escondidas por todos os bolsos da roupa. Sem contar todos os chicletes. 

Titã não sabia se eram os chicletes ou as armas que ela achava mais indispensáveis na hora de andar pela cidade.

Era o mais casual que ela ficava. O conjunto era reservado para os dias de espera entre missões ou para não intimidar moradores locais.

Mesmo sentado, Titã ultrapassava a altura da mulher em pé. E apesar do frio, sua vestimenta usual não cobria muita coisa: Era um peitoral dourado cheio de adornos e placas separáveis que permitiam certa flexibilidade. A saia - ou _pteruges_ , como ele corrigia -, que deixava as pernas expostas, e sandálias de couro. Ele raramente vestia outras coisas, mas Éden achava que ele também combinava com roupas mais atuais. 

Ele a contara que a armadura era conectada de um jeito único à natureza dele, ao ponto de poder ser remendada por rituais ou das peças sumirem e se materializarem quando necessário. Eram uma extensão dos poderes dele.

Não era raro que demônios carregassem artefatos, roupas e outros tesouros sobrenaturais. Os objetos e poderes eram como os dos relatos de magia e outras lendas fantásticas que populavam o mundo antes dos mundos dos demônios e humanos se embaralharem. 

“Duas e trinta e nove da manhã. Quinze graus.” – ecoou uma voz feminina sem origem aparente. Era a assistente virtual do sistema do quarto. 

Éden ativou mais um arco de comandos, erguendo a mão direita para os leitores da parede.

“Regular temperatura. Três. Sistema indisponível no momento. Causa quarenta e quatro ponto oito.”

Um projetor ao teto criava interfaces holográficas de suporte em volta dela - e bastavam os movimentos das mãos e voz para controlar o quarto ou acessar as redes. 

“FAQ. Definição. Falhas de sistema. Causas. Quatro quatro oito. Hardware. Desconhecido.” Anunciou a voz do sistema

\- Isso pode ficar mais grave. - Éden respondeu.

“... Aguardo comando. Especificar?”

\- Não. Finalizar.

O programa inteiro se desativou, reduzindo a cacofonia de imagens e luzes que refletiam nos dois a um pequeno pulsar de gráficos azuis luminosos no canto inferior da parede, indicando a umidade e oxigênio do quarto. Também estavam com valores irregulares.

A voz de Titã não rasgou a atmosfera da mesma maneira que a gravação metálica do sistema. Era mais abafada, e notava-se um tom de alerta, apesar da calma:

\- O aquecimento, purificador de água, filtros, alguns radares e sensores ainda não estão funcionando.

\- Três dias disso, é alarmante. A maioria foi embora. E outros caçadores estão mudando de hotel ou descendo sozinhos para investigar.

\- Descobriu se a situação do hotel é só técnica? Ou há algo mais?

Éden assentiu, recostando-se à lateral da poltrona. Seu cabelo longo estava solto, mas ficou preso por baixo do casaco quando ela vestiu a roupa de novo. Um cheiro suave de cigarro, fritura, e - por baixo de tudo, notas do perfume dela, chamaram a atenção dele.

Como caçadores, eles trabalham para fazer a ponte entre comunidades humanas e de demônios - essa ponte podia ser diálogo, alianças, investigação, captura ou, enfim, extermínio. São um grupo baseado em células com muitas camadas de hierarquia e mundial, que começou a tomar forma imediatamente à época do Primeiro Portal, quando um acidente em uma escola trouxe criaturas conhecidas como personas - ou, mais popularmente, demônios - para o mundo. 

Os anos seguintes seguiram com instabilidade sociopolítica, guerras e a adaptação exigida pelo convívio entre todas as espécies - assim como explosões culturais, tecnológicas, e novos pólos de civilização e comunidades com índices utópicos de bem-estar - ou abismos inacessíveis com famintos, crimes e horrores.

Então ocorreram o Segundo e Terceiro Portais, mais demônios apareceram, e todos deixaram de acreditar na história de que Portais eram acidente. O Terceiro e mais recente Portal acontecera há uma década. 

Titã era um demônio, mas podia ser confundido facilmente com _só um_ _humano estranho_. Mas havia criaturas mais próximas de animais, ou de lendas e divindades mitológicas, ou aglomerados de magia e vácuo, com dentes e olhos se agitando numa silhueta sem preenchimento.

Há alguns dias, Titã e Éden foram enviados ao hotel para ajudar outros grupos a descobrir a origem das quedas de temperatura bruscas daqueles quarteirões. Conversar com os moradores locais e todos os problemas nas redes e eletricidade começaram a dar pistas de que o caso deveria ter a ver com personas.

\- Um grupo foi enviado até as salas da manutenção hoje. Me contaram nas vias. Estão lá há 2 horas, com comunicação privada e limitada. Estou tentando abrir um canal com eles, mas eles estão protegidos. Os superiores estão tentando ser discretos.

\- Devemos nos intrometer? – Perguntou Titã, e ela se pôs a pensar.

\- Eu pensei em irmos até eles ou forçarmos mais o sistema para abrir comunicação. Mas vamos esperar mais um dia. Mexi nos arquivos do prédio e ele foi construído por membros de um culto abraâmico. A história é longa, - ela acrescentou rapidamente, como que pedindo desculpas, - o terreno era da família de um deles há alguns séculos, e todos esses anos devem ter sido mais do que suficientes para concentrar artefatos, memórias e cerimônias aqui. No mais, se a tradição desta área realmente é abraâmica, podemos estar lidando com Tronos, Arcanjos, Dominações ou demônios de Goétia. 

\- E por que eles afetariam o prédio agora?

\- Ordens de outros? Sabotagem? Punição? Não sei. Os dados do prédio não estavam protegidos. Nem um pouco. Foi fácil destrancar os arquivos. Eu acho que pode ter algo por trás dos anjos, de natureza diferente. E se alguém ou algum grupo está predando esses anjos e consumindo o prédio, ao ponto dos sistemas estarem desse jeito? E se quem descer na manutenção encontrar só as personas de alinhamento maligno? Ou se o mito for de outra cultura? Vamos esperar mais um dia, ou a próxima ordem. Enquanto isso vou _comer_ _alguma coisa que não seja fritura pelo menos hoje_ \- ela disse rapidamente, olhando feio para a propaganda de um _fast-food_ piscando em neon perto da varanda deles -, e então revisar os arquivos.

O guardião concordou com um leve dar de ombros. Ele próprio tem séculos de história, e quando o véu entre os mundos foi aberto, sentiu-se primeiro atraído pelos locais geográficos da Terra condizentes com suas raízes, ou com arquiteturas e objetos dos impérios antigos. Havia sentido em investigar as origens culturas de todos os locais onde há conflito, para estimar quais demônios poderiam estar por ali.

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos. Um aviso discreto vindo da parede dos painéis anunciou a queda de temperatura de mais meio grau.

\- Está frio. - Reclamou Éden após mais um tempo, com a voz baixa. 

Titã viu ela lhe sorrir enquanto se ajeitava no casaco, um fino vapor saindo da boca. Ele era sociável e se adaptou rápido a todos os gestos e maneirismos das pessoas daquele lugar. Aprendeu que o sorriso dela era pequeno e mais fácil de notar no olhar. 

Talvez ela estivesse expressando "estou confortável com você."

\- Você se lembra de todo aquele dia em que nos conhecemos? – Perguntou o demônio.

Éden assentiu. – Agora? Pouca coisa. Mas acho que também estava frio assim. E dei sorte de estar com a armadura de caçador completa.

Então ela voltou às memórias, que tinham quase dois anos. 

Uma cidade menor próxima dali estava sendo castigada por hordas de demônios-praga. Todos da mesma espécie, com aparência e altura quase humanoide, mas fortes traços de insetos, como pulgas. Eles se alimentavam de mantimentos ou de seres vivos, sem qualquer distinção ou emoção. Extremamente frágeis quando sozinhos, mas organizados e mortais quando em bandos. Todos os subúrbios haviam sido tomados pelas criaturas e nem os caçadores nem os líderes locais conseguiam encontrar suas origens.

Após semanas em vão, os clãs que comandam a cidade declararam quarentena, e os caçadores se dividiram em grupos: Parte continuava na cidade fazendo a defesa das ruas, e a outra buscaria a ajuda de grandes lares e demônios locais para exterminar as hordas. Fosse de graça, por benevolência, ou por favores e contratos.

O esquadrão de Éden recebeu acesso aos arquivos de um lar demoníaco perto dali, num bosque. Eram ruínas de rocha calcária esculpida em colunas cor de areia, fachadas adornadas e grandes tijolos desgastados. Toda a arquitetura exterior foi tomada pela vegetação.

Seus habitantes eram de espécies variadas e conhecidos como neutros e esquivos: Se preocupavam em patrulhar os bosques, proteger o templo de intrusos, e no geral evitavam humanos. Não havia informações de um líder, e havia a possibilidade de tesouros e artefatos pelo caminho, assim como armadilhas. Os caçadores transportavam oferendas e rituais de pacificação para tentar, primeiro, ganhar a simpatia dos habitantes. E aí estudariam o ambiente para saber qual o poder daquele local, e até onde as criaturas poderiam ajudar.

As ruínas eram conhecidas como o “Templo dos Dois Portões.”

A voz de Titã a trouxe de volta para o presente.

\- Eu e meus defensores sentimos que vocês estavam próximos. Vocês eram quantos, uns trinta? Como de costume, preparamos uma comitiva para… Bom, expulsar vocês dali. - Titã disse e esperou, enquanto Éden ria. - Mas logo depois notamos que o bosque estava agitado demais, pesado. Uma turba de centenas daquelas pragas estavam atrás de vocês.

Os caçadores só perceberam que eram perseguidos quando estavam perto do Templo. Desataram a correr quando avistaram as ruínas, e praticamente atropelaram a comitiva que os receberia. No meio da gritaria e confusão, os demônios defensores não sabiam se lutavam contra dois inimigos ao mesmo tempo, ou qual dos lados ajudariam. No final foram persuadidos a ajudar os humanos.

Éden teve o comunicador quebrado por um dos insetos no início da confusão e se separou dos outros. Acabou longe até do seu demônio-guardião da época, um cão infernal chamado Cérbero. Acabou nas entranhas do Templo, onde teve que se virar sozinha para afastar os invasores, assim como encontrar outros demônios e tentar ajudá-los (se eles não a atacassem antes) a proteger as salas e tesouros do enxame.

Os caçadores cediam aos recrutas uma vida com dinheiro, abrigo, companhia e comida. Era uma profissão invejável e com a possibilidade de um plano de aposentadoria invejável - se o seu corpo e mente não quebrassem no caminho.

\- Tão óbvio, mas difícil de ver na época, não? - Disse Titã, interrompendo seus pensamentos. - Os enxames estavam apenas atrás de vida e aglomerações. Por isso infestavam as áreas mais cheias de gente, nos subúrbios. E vocês estavam no bosque, com mantimentos e a companhia de demônios. Eram um banquete a céu aberto, e eles acabaram seguindo vocês por quilômetros. - Então ele pronunciou um “hmmmm”, num som abafado pela máscara. - Nós estamos juntos há alguns anos, Éden. Deu tempo de conhecer sua organização e líderes, e não deixo de pensar que sua organização usou vocês como isca. Mas… Por quê?

Éden expirou longamente. Já passou dias inteiros pensando naquilo, ou evitando que sua desconfiança fosse notada pelos companheiros. Ninguém detectou os insetos os perseguindo? Apesar dos radares? A missão toda tinha muitas coisas mal explicadas e riscos. 

Das raras vezes em que Titã tirou o elmo, ela sabia como ele ficava sério quando falava das decisões suspeitas da organização. Imaginou a expressão de desaprovação por trás do leão rugindo. 

\- Eu não sei, Titã, - ela gesticulou no ar, para organizar a sequência dos pensamentos, - parece que sempre enfrentamos ciclos do mesmo dilema. Talvez desde sempre. Trazer vocês para para cá foi resultado desse mesmo dilema: Mexemos com algo que não compreendemos, buscando resolver outra situação. Um exemplo é o Primeiro Portal. Já ouviu essa história, não? - Ela parou por um momento, antes de continuar: - Ele foi aberto por um aluno de escola que queria… Se resolver com assediadores. Fez um algoritmo para calcular as probabilidades de ser atacado cada dia, e eventualmente o programa _virou_ um chat bot para o qual ele desabafava. Ele ignorou a contradição e perigo todo, se apegou ao bot e passou meses alimentando o programa sem perceber que havia contratado o deus Loki. Até o dia da pane e do massacre.

Titã esticou os lábios num meio sorriso. A única coisa que Loki fazia melhor do que resolver problemas era causar os problemas.

\- E seguimos vivemos o mesmo dilema: Resolver algo. Mas a qual custo? Como antever? Como hoje, aqui no hotel. Então… Se os líderes nos mandaram lá como isca… Pode ter sido para resolver “algo maior”? Testar vocês? Testar a gente? Descobrir o que você guarda, como líder de um lar antigo daqueles, era mais importante que as nossas vidas?

Titã não respondeu. Dedilhava em cima dos braços da poltrona, em algum ritmo sem música. Não era a primeira madrugada que eles passavam conversando, ou apenas acordados em silêncio. Ele esperava que ela gostasse disso tanto quanto ele, mesmo quando a troca fosse séria, como agora.

\- Eu entendo, Éden. E acho que, se isso te conforta, essa natureza não parece ser exclusivamente humana. Os dilemas são os mesmos para todos.

Quase todos os objetos do quarto seguiam a geometria de prismas retangulares com bordas levemente arredondadas. Desde o balcão até a poltrona, as cadeiras e a cara. Eram de metal, pedra, couro e transparência - e transparência em vidro e acrílico. Havia painéis, telas e faixas de luzes cintilantes em parte das superfícies. Quase tudo era branco, incluindo o piso, teto e paredes. Era um ambiente arquitetado para refletir os humores dos habitantes e mundo externo - dos pores do sol alaranjados e poluídos a auroras limpas, em violeta. Sem todo o estímulo colorido externo e a vida dos ocupantes, talvez fosse visto como um quarto estéril.

\- Eu gostaria que me contasse, novamente, dos momentos de antes da explosão. - Pediu Titã.

Éden parou e rolou os olhos para outros pontos do quarto, distraindo as mãos arrancando fios de costura soltos do casaco, enquanto pensava. 

\- Depois de me separar dos outros? Bom, eu andei pelos cantos enquanto pensava numa saída. Usei tábuas e o que pareciam móveis abandonados para bloquear passagens. Já havia me distanciado demais do hall de entrada para saber voltar, e o meu comunicador com mapa estava quebrado, - ela disse, apontando para o relógio no balcão. - Cérbero fugiu dos outros caçadores e farejou pelo Templo até me encontrar. E aí seguimos abrindo caminho juntos, pois começamos a encontrar mais insetos, e nada dos habitantes ou defensores do Templo. Acabamos naquele pátio com a escadaria e os artefatos… E eu nunca vi tanto mármore, relicários e livros, Titã. Uma biblioteca e santuário expostos. Os outros caçadores ficariam descontrolados se vissem aquilo. Eles iriam querer se apropriar de tudo, com vocês sendo aliados ou não. E os insetos, então? Alguns minutos ali e destruiriam tudo, seja lá quantos anos a sua coleção tem. 

\- E aí um dos pequenos te encontrou, certo? O morcego. - Titã perguntou, mudando de posição e apoiando uma mão no maxilar.

\- O bibliotecário? Sim. Ele aceitou conversar. E fizemos aquele plano. Depois daí… lembro mais da explosão, de tentar ajudar Cérbero, e você. E aí do hospital. Nós bolamos instalar explosivos num dos corredores. O objetivo era bloquear a passagem para que nem o enxame e, _honestamente, nem os caçadores_ , encontrassem aqueles salões internos. O preço seria destruir aquela passagem antiga, as rochas, as memórias. Tive que calcular um jeito de não afetar tanto a estrutura, e não arriscar os outros cômodos. Mas… Aí ouvimos os bichos. Eram tantos, que o chão tremia e paramos de ouvir uns aos outros, só os zumbidos. - O olhar dela estava fixado em algum ponto da varanda. - Eu não tinha acabado de colocar os explosivos, Titã. Gritei para Cérbero sair dali. Eu ia ativar as explosões numa ordem que me desse tempo de escapar. Mas… Pegaram Cérbero e me pegaram. Foi feio. Tentavam nos consumir vivos.

Titã acenou com a cabeça, num gesto compreensivo.

\- Nós acionamos os explosivos juntos, - ela continuou, - e tivemos alguns segundos para correr para outro hall. Mas decidimos antes que, se não desse para fugir… Tudo bem. Não sei quanto tempo ficamos lá. Minutos? Deu tempo de usar os sprays antibióticos e anti-hemorrágicos que eu tinha em Cérbero, quebrar uma barra de incenso curativo e torcer para o efeito ser terapêutico o suficiente para os primeiros socorros dos dois. Aí você apareceu, e percebi que nada o impedia de nos executar. Meus truques acabaram.

O quarto recebia tons ultramarinos escuros e profundos da madrugada. Éden notava o contraste de Titã com aquele lugar. Sua armadura e elmo tinham adornos com joias e tecidos finos. Estampas e narrativas conservadas, mas de um tempo que já não parecia ter existido, de tão consumido e digerido por culturas seguintes. Iguais aos tesouros que ela encontrou naquela sala.

Mesmo se ele não explicasse suas origens como a imagem de protetor de uma civilização antiga, não era difícil associá-lo a um arquétipo de guardião poderoso. Este tipo de parceiro demoníaco fica reservado a caçadores e líderes no topo da hierarquia. Mas em algum momento o comando, ou talvez o próprio demônio, se impressionou com ela e dobrou as regras. Éden era experiente, mas não esperava tanto.

Havia momentos em que ela não entendia o que ela estava fazendo com Titã, ou, antes, o que ele fazia com ela. Ele percebeu o desconforto, vendo a humana cutucar a manicure semi transparente das unhas aparadas.

\- Éden? Te aborreço? Devemos parar?

\- Você vai precisar fazer mais que isso para me aborrecer. Estou pensando, só. - Ela respondeu, oferecendo-lhe um sorriso sutil.

À época do desabamento do Templo, Éden acordou no hospital sem a memória das últimas horas, e com uma notificação para ir aos chefes o quanto antes. Cérbero se recuperou e, para a tranquilidade de Éden, foi delegado pela organização a permanecer mais tempo no canil e fora do perigo das missões, cuidando e treinando a próxima leva de guardiões.

O encontro dela com Titã, e a subsequente parceria, aconteceu há alguns anos. Desde então eles desenvolveram sintonia e intimidade suficiente para conhecer seus mínimos gestos, limites e talvez até pensamentos - especialmente durante missões e batalhas. Éden espreita, sabota, gesticula, busca um ponto de vantagem alto para abater à distância. Titã provoca a atenção de todos, causa explosões e destrói estruturas, parte para o corpo a corpo. 

Ambos eram estrategistas, e descobriram como valorizavam o trabalho em dupla. A combinação era perfeita para Éden trabalhar atrás dos panos, enquanto Titã concentrava toda a atenção e investidas dos inimigos. 

Com o tempo, também ficaram mais fáceis as conversas sobre seus sentimentos, passados e emoções. Eles dissolveram rápido a inquietude dos seus primeiros meses juntos. 

Alguns humanos se permitiam intimidade total com os demônios, e vice-versa - ao ponto de serem considerados família, ou tocar no romance e na sexualização. Outros mantinham distâncias, fossem só físicas, ou emocionais e mentais - seja por opção pessoal, por códigos morais ou por considerar a inferioridade e impureza do outro. A pluralidade de pessoas e personas gerou pluralidades de relações que o mundo ainda não teve tempo de digerir nem regular. Por bem ou mal.

Éden caminhou em volta do parceiro, pensando nas palavras. Ele a observava com atenção. 

\- No final, ganhamos medalhas e destaque entre os caçadores, enquanto outros foram punidos. Cérbero sobreviveu. Fico muito grata por seus defensores nos resgatarem primeiro.

Titã aprendeu que o cão havia sido escalado para Éden temporariamente, até ela conseguir um guardião por mérito próprio. Alguns caçadores operam por anos apenas com criaturas dos canis e da reserva, o que alimenta certo estigma sobre a capacidade do caçador dentro da facção.

O fato de nunca ter capturado um guardião do jeito tradicional envergonha a humana, e, após citar Cérbero, ela costumava se tornar reticente. Titã a notou virar a cabeça para a neblina e cruzar os braços, em silêncio.

A primeira missão dada aos recrutas caçadores é calcular as provisões, entrar numa torre de treinamento local e ficar ali até capturarem um demônio, ou até o limite de dois dias. São raros os casos de morte, mas aconteciam. Os colegas de Éden disseram a Titã que ela foi encontrada de volta à superfície no oitavo dia. Do pouco que ela contou da excursão, no sexto dia ela teve a perna empalada por uma lança. Ela não diz quais figuras encontrou nem quão longe chegou. Titã não insistiu em saber dos detalhes.

\- Você se arrepende de não ter capturado outro demônio? – Ele perguntou, e a viu começar a andar pelo quarto novamente. - Não acho que você precise provar nada a ninguém, Éden. Acho que já fez mais que o suficiente. E, de certa forma, funcionou para me persuadir, não?

\- É... Difícil. - Ela respondeu, numa expressão cansada. - Não gosto da captura por combate. E minhas tentativas de negociação foram… Ah, deixa para lá. Eu tenho vontade de rir quando falam que _você_ foi uma captura.

\- Acha que as coisas seriam muito diferentes se não tivéssemos nos conhecido? Ou se não tivessem ido ao Templo? – perguntou Titã, por entre as presas de ouro.

Éden registrava curiosidade, e talvez tons de reticência mais triste no tom do guardião. Ele era curioso, e às vezes não parecia ter filtros para ser direto.

\- Imagino que nunca teria vindo para a cidade? E continuaria guiando seus servos longe dos humanos e das infestações de demônios. E eu provavelmente já teria matado Cérbero em alguma outra missão besta, e não iria me perdoar. Mas você teria preferido não encontrar os humanos? É fácil de imaginar esses últimos anos acontecendo de outro jeito?

\- Acho que no final isso não importa. Sou seu guardião agora. Eu exigi ser, nos termos do contrato. E não mudaria nada, Éden.

\- Ah, Titã. - A informação nova a surpreendeu. - _Você_ pediu? Não foram _eles_ que te trancaram, no contrato? Lembro dos itens e no geral eles protegiam seu lar e servos de qualquer curiosidade exploratória futura dos caçadores, mas, mesmo assim, achei que aquele jargão todo não tinha te dado manobra para se proteger tanto.

\- Não. Eu escrevi quase o texto todo. É uma das vantagens de ter tantos livros sobre direito, registros de leis, e décadas para ler tudo. - Ele disse e piscou, confiante.

Éden continuou séria. Ela pôs-se entre o demônio e a paisagem, a silhueta escura recortada do panorama azul. Ele deixou cair a mão do braço da poltrona, roçando levemente a barra do casaco preto dela.

\- Mas… O que aconteceu de verdade no templo? E, afinal – disse devagar, com vapor saindo da boca - Como foi feita a aliança entre vocês e os caçadores? Como aquele desastre de invasão te convenceu a confiar na gente?

\- Nenhum dos outros invasores usou uma situação infortuna daquelas e saiu por cima, como você. O plano dos explosivos foi arriscado, mas objetivo é nobre e todos vocês sobreviveram. E os caçadores nos conseguiram como… _Não exatamente aliados_ , mas mais favoráveis. E você protegeu meus segredos deles e não saqueou nada, antes mesmo de me conhecer. Não me cansarei de te agradecer por isso. E outra, nós já falamos sobre isso: Você é… _Vital_. Não havia sentido em escolher outro humano para o pacto. — Ele tentou dizer, erguendo-lhe a horrenda expressão da viseira.

Éden cruzou os braços. Seu tom era sincero, e reservado para os momentos em que se sentia mais vulnerável.

\- Mas “vital” é... bom? Para mim? Para você? Como falei, sinto que estou dentro de decisões e tramas muito além de mim. Como entender? Como garantir que o nosso papel aqui - na cidade, nos mundos - é o mesmo? Já tenho essas dúvidas até sobre a minha facção, ou sobre mim.

Ela percebeu que estava encarando-o sem piscar. Sentia-se frequentemente implorando por respostas, aprovação ou perdida, mesmo que, pelas regras da parceria, os dois devessem estar no mesmo patamar de hierarquia. Aquelas eram limitações válidas, e para as quais ela podia exigir respostas? Procurar por elas sozinha? Ou era tudo insegurança, sobre assumir as novas responsabilidades e poderes? As trovoadas de pensamentos não eram novas, e costumavam carregar os mesmos questionamentos que ainda a deixavam desconfortável.

Titã mudou de posição na poltrona, estralando as articulações dos dedos e ajeitando parte da capa. Os faróis de uma aeronave de passagem relampejaram outro feixe de luz intenso sobre eles, projetando a sombra longa de Éden por cima do gigante, como uma ponta de lâmina.

\- Acho que o melhor que podemos fazer para _provar_ essas coisas é… Mais convívio. Há coisas que ainda preciso te mostrar, dos meus artefatos, livros e versos. Quero que veja tudo e forme mais conclusões. Mas entenda, - ele alertou, - que mostrar todas essas coisas é um processo difícil porque, por séculos, tudo que fizemos foi fechar e esconder o Templo de todos. Mas cheguei à conclusão que preciso de ajuda. Acho que recebi alguns sinais de que não consigo carregar aquele lar nas costas. Eventualmente ele seria demolido por outros invasores, se eu não encontrasse outro caminho: Obter força dos outros, e criar _conexões_ ao invés de apenas _repelir_ . O que me leva ao próximo ponto, - ele disse, num tom mais abatido e rouquenho - Eu não sou onisciente e infalível, Éden. E quando me encontrou eu estava cansado, tinha ainda mais questões pendentes. Tenho a mesma desconfiança que você a respeito de outras facções. Sinto que tenho parceria apenas com meu Templo, antigos demônios amigos, e _você_. As pessoas nas ruas me fascinam. Mas além disso, nenhum grupo ou facção em particular. Isso te decepciona? Você me ajudaria a navegar toda essa nova… Receptividade?

Éden se curvou ao demônio, e tirou uma migalha invisível da capa dele.

\- Posso te apresentar mais amigos. Expandir suas redes. - ela piscou, jocosa, e mudou a postura de volta a um tom mais sincero - Mas… Não tenho nada a reclamar sobre mais dias juntos, Titã. E sim, estou aqui para te ajudar. 

Titã a observava com uma atenção pensativa. Ela sentiu a mão roçar seu casaco novamente, e achou que ele estava calculando alguma coisa para dizer. O fraco brilho que indicava olhos por trás do vão do elmo sumiu.

O demônio pousou a mão em seu braço, num gesto de conforto. O movimento a deixou tensa por um momento, até ela devolver o gesto oferecendo-lhe o resto do braço.

\- Já nos aquecemos assim na missão dentro da nave-cargueira infestada, lembra? Ou nas tardes de folga. Não quis te assustar.

Titã friccionava seu punho, palmas e dedos demoradamente, com o cuidado e atenção que tomaria ao manusear uma relíquia de cerâmica. Éden sentia que aquilo era como mergulhar na água morna, depois de um dia desgastante. Os gestos dele alternavam entre leveza e firmeza, e ela não sabia dizer qual dos dois gostava mais daqueles momentos. 

Os dois revezavam a iniciativa para se tocarem, fosse por conforto e gestos amigáveis, ou para remendar feridas e injetar analgésicos. Às vezes conversavam sobre limites, testar algo novo, ou sobre não se importarem se os outros os vissem.

Ele apertou um dos seus tendões no antebraço, desfazendo um nó de estresse que ela nem sabia que tinha. Ela expirou, fechando os olhos brevemente antes de se voltar ao guardião. Lembrou dele restaurando as colunas tombadas do templo, esculpindo mármore como se a pedra fosse isopor.

\- Ando pensando mais na nossa proximidade, também. - Ela sussurrou, sondando cada milímetro de reação dele - Na nossa relação. Pensei em experimentar algumas outras coisas. Tem um tempo que penso nisso. Desde a nossa última conversa, quando decidimos ir além, mas… com calma. Como você está, com tudo isso? Confortável?

\- Antes, vamos tirar isto - Ele disse após alguns segundos em silêncio. Retirou o elmo da cabeça com um clique metálico, e o pousou chão.

Voltou a atenção às mãos que estava manipulando imediatamente, e riu. 

\- Estou cheio de expectativa pelo novo rumo da conversa. Agora mesmo quero te segurar inteira, Éden. Mas isso não é novidade.

Ela lhe sorriu abertamente. 

Ver as coisas sem o calor e sem as sombras da viseira ocultando os olhos era sempre um alívio. O rosto dele estava vermelho, e o cabelo achatado ou espetado para os lados. Mesmo com o frio, a máscara era abafada. Ele se sentia vulnerável ao tirar o elmo, mas a humana não parecia criar consciência disso; tendo demorado alguns segundos para sustentar seu olhar. 

A máscara deformada em rugido também intimidava, mas o convívio com Titã a fizera se acostumar, e ver conforto e beleza nela. Sua expressão verdadeira, porém, ainda lhe deixava inquieta. E especialmente naquele momento.

\- ...Você demorou tanto para me mostrar seu rosto pela primeira vez, - ela começou a dizer, quebrando o assunto, - que eu achava que você tinha algo inumano por baixo de tudo. Há demônios humanoides sem cabeça, com capacetes vazios flutuantes, portais de vácuo, ossos expostos.

Titã expirou, paciente. Colocou a outra mão perto da barra do vestido, roçando os dedos na lã e arriscado olhares mais demorados para os detalhes, o tecido, e o rosto dela. Tentou não reagir à humana avaliando, discretamente, pontos do corpo dele.

\- Eu queria que me visse além da máscara e conhecesse mais segredos que os outros. Mas me preocupei, no início. Não queria ser um estranho, nem te intimidar e dominar. Achei que ia me recusar e cancelar o contrato, com o tanto que investigou e se guardou.

Éden rolou os olhos, sorrindo.

\- Muita coisa mudou nas nossas duas rotinas, foi válido investigar. Não imaginava que estaríamos aqui anos depois, e, muito menos… desse jeito. - Ela gesticulou com as mãos numa meia-lua, evidenciando eles próprios. Estavam inclinados um na direção do outro, separados por centímetros de tensão.

Titã riu e voltou a recostar na poltrona. Dedilhava nos dedos de Éden enquanto mantinha contato visual.

\- Lembra-se do que me disse quando nos vimos pela primeira vez?

Ela balançou a cabeça. - Não lembro tão bem do nosso papo.

\- Encontrei com muitos invasores em todos estes anos. Se eles tinham chance de falar ao nos ver, imploravam e barganhavam trocar a vida dos colegas pela deles. Faziam reféns dos meus defensores e tentavam esconder relíquias ou perdiam o controle; mesmo que fossem os mais experientes ladrões ou soldados. Todos foram mortos ou expulsos.

Éden notou que uma fração da força das mãos que a seguravam a traziam mais para perto dele, enquanto subiam pelos braços dela. Devagar, quase imperceptível, pedindo permissão no tatear. 

\- ...Eu estava em _perda-total_. Sabe que nessas horas eu ganho tempo para pensar. 

Titã sentiu seu hálito de menta, dos chicletes que tinha o hábito de mascar. 

\- Sim. – Ele concordou, sorrindo. – Mas. Você acordou lúcida e tateou discretamente pela armadura. Talvez procurando uma arma? Com a mesma expressão concentrada de agora, aliás. Então pediu desculpas pelo estrago e explicou a situação, sem antes me oferecer alguns recursos, brevemente, e perguntar dos danos e feridos. Pediu para pouparmos seus companheiros, caso fugissem, e só implorou ao pedir para ajudarmos Cérbero. Você estava tentando chegar no seu cão, mesmo começando a perder consciência. Acho que ainda estava meio desconfiada que eu fosse atacá-lo. Eu estava sinalizando para os outros prepararem alguma ajuda, mas não acho que notou. Tirou o capacete, e não parecia estar enxergando bem.

Éden deslizou algumas mechas de cabelo para trás da orelha. Buscou a mão enorme que subia seu antebraço e acariciou seus dedos, trazendo o punho dele para o busto. Como quando alguém segura um objeto encostado ao corpo, para conforto.

Titã curvou-se à sua direção, fazendo-a a olhar para o rosto dele novamente.

\- Eu fiquei curioso contigo. 

Éden lembrou dos ossos quebrados e do gosto da desidratação. Perdia a visão em ciclos de apagões que ficavam mais demorados, e podia só sentir o cheiro do pó, da secura e uma sugestão de Cérbero, por perto. Sentiu a volta de uma impressão recorrente de outras missões e crises passadas - de que a dor não acabaria nunca. Aí veio a sensação de paz, apesar de tudo. Ataraxia.

\- Aí te pedi companhia. Só por mais alguns minutos. - Riu, melancólica. - Não sei se foi piada ou sério, mas eu sabia que ia desmaiar. O que tinha a perder? 

Titã não continuou a falar. O punho na altura do esterno dela segurou um pouco do tecido, gentilmente. 

Ela estendeu a mão até o queixo do guardião e esperou por alguns segundos no ar, vendo que ele não oferecia resistência. Deslizou o polegar na mandíbula. Fez linhas e desenhos invisíveis até chegar no cabelo dele. Pôs-se a pentear os fios para trás, usando as unhas. Ele ficou ainda mais vermelho.

\- Mas não foi só piada. - Ela continuou, - Você é meio… _Diferente?_ Senti que havia chance de conseguirmos voltar à cidade e resolver o mistério todo.

\- E acertou. 

Titã alcançou sua perna. Apertou a área da coxa, de leve. Deslizou a mão pela meia-calça. Ficaram assim por um tempo, até Éden voltar a falar:

\- Isso... é bastante informação nova para processar _agora_. Mas… o Templo fica desprotegido agora, sem essas criaturas e você. Não é um risco?

\- Não. Como eu havia dito, percebi recentemente que há outros jeitos de proteger as ruínas, sem precisar literalmente preservar cada grão, nem continuar vivendo dentro dele. Todos continuam bem, e, talvez, mais fortes que nunca. - Ele esperou um pouco antes de continuar, - Você sabe que frequentemente estudo minha _missão de vida_ , que é como uma sequência de regras e profecias preservadas dentro da ala do santuário. Vimos alguns desses quando te trouxe para conhecer o Templo melhor, depois da enfermaria. São escritos que tenho que interpretar e aplicar no dia a dia, perpetuamente. Um deles prediz que eu “viverei no Paraíso.” Passei muitos anos refletindo sobre o que seria isso. Acreditei que era um tempo futuro, eu mesmo, ou o próprio Templo. 

Ele soltou o broche que prendia a capa nos ombros, com a mão livre.

\- É uma das coisas que queria que você entendesse. - Ele começou a dizer.

\- Então você não descobriu o que é esse Paraíso. - Éden disse ao mesmo tempo.

Titã acenou que “sim” com a cabeça, num sorriso, e a pediu _por favor que continuasse aquilo que estava fazendo em seu cabelo._ Após um tempo, ele laçou parte do tecido vermelho em volta de Éden e a trouxe para cima dele. Ela sentou na coxa do guardião, lã contra pele. Foi se ajeitando e chegando mais perto, até apoiar o corpo no peitoral e o abraçar pelo pescoço.

\- Olha… Não estou conseguindo me concentrar mais na conversa. Vamos descansar por um tempo? - Ela perguntou, e lhe beijou o pescoço.

Ele terminou de a envolver no manto e encheu as mãos de lã. Afundou o rosto no cabelo Éden para responder que, _sim, descobriu aquele tal Paraíso._

__

* * *

Opa! Obrigada por ler! Tenho mais ilustrações e histórias dos dois [nesta tag do Tumblr.](https://anebarone.tumblr.com/tagged/titan-and-eden) Fique a vontade para vir conversar ou mandar alguma mensagem ♥

[Playlist cyberpunk pra animar o rolê](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5GIeJjXZfONn4La1Gq9h9L?si=zbSQ79CESoe4OCVFIEo8LQ)

[Pós-punk que me faz pensar na voz + construção Titã nos momentos de BAD dele. Quando ele acha que VAI MORRE E NAO AGUENTA MAIS AQUELE TEMPLO](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EiAea-eY9_g)

\- @Anebarone (que é o nome mais fácil de usar pra me encontrar nas internets!)


End file.
